Three's a Crowd
by goldenbubbles
Summary: Hermione falls for the recently reformed Draco Malfoy but has he really changed or will he stab her in the back?
1. Chapter 1

**Three's A Crowd**

Chapter 1 –Stirrings and confusion

Hermione stepped out of the huge pool in the prefect's bathroom and walked over to the towel rail naked and dripping with bubbles. She dressed, gathered her possessions and opened the door to step out onto the 4th floor corridor. Her path, however, was blocked by Draco Malfoy.

'What are you doing here?' she asked, desperately trying to cover herself up. She hadn't expected to meet anyone in the corridors this late at night and so was only wearing her nightwear.

'Taking a bath. Not a crime in that is there Granger?' he replied, drinking in her smooth, tanned legs and sensual curves.

She was wearing Ron's old Chudley Cannons t-shirt over a tiny pair of white, silk hot pants.

_She looks hot!_ Thought Malfoy. _She'll be the next notch on my bedpost for sure._

Malfoy didn't move, so Hermione had to press her body against him to squeeze past.

'Goodnight Granger, sweet dreams,' he called to her retreating back, watching the way her t-shirt grazed her firm, round buttocks as she walked.

The next evening, Hermione left the common room and headed towards the library. She had a particularly complex Ancient Runes essay to finish by the next day. She selected the necessary books and settled into a chair in the far corner of the library, away from the eyes of Madame Pince, the nosy librarian.

She was unaware that she was being watched by the silvery eyes of Draco Malfoy, that made so many girls swoon.

He soon got tired of watching her and decided to take action.

'Good evening Granger,' he said, stepping out from the shadows.

'Oh, Draco you scared me!'

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.'

'Well, whatever. Leave me alone please, I'm very busy.'

'Too busy to stop for one minute to allow me to tell you how beautiful you look tonight?'

She scoffed, 'I don't know what you're playing at Malfoy, but flattery will get you nowhere.'

'It's always worked with the other girls. They can't resist me once I've worked my magic.'

'If you're talking about that slut Pansy Parkinson, she'd shag anything with a pulse. I have standards.'

'I know. You, Granger, are in a different league all together.'

They were suddenly interrupted by Madame Pince, who looked furious.

'No talking in the library,' she said angrily, 'Out, Get out!'

'Thanks a lot Malfoy,' said Hermione, once they were safetly in the corridor, 'Now I can't do my essay.'

'I'm sorry,' he said, 'but at least now we can talk properly.'

'I don't want to talk to you Draco; said Hermione hotly, 'I don't want anything to do with you.' She walked quickly back to Gryffindor tower and climbed into bed.

_Why is this happening to me?_ She asked herself. _I'm attracted to Draco Malfoy who has constantly insulted me and tried to get me and my friends expelled. And why is he suddenly being nice? Could he really have changed?_

A/N: This is just the first chapter. It's just building up into the story and it gets better in later chapters. Please R&R anyway!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – First Passion

The next morning Hermione awoke with a plan formed in her mind. If she could avoid Malfoy and not speak to him then surely her feelings would go away. This plan failed to work, however, as Malfoy approached her at lunchtime.

'McGonagall asked me to pick another prefect to help me patrol the 7th floor corridor tonight and I picked you, you lucky girl. See you there at eight.' He said.

Once Malfoy had left, Ron asked, 'Why did he pick you? Pansy Parkinson is the other Slytherin prefect, why didn't he pick her?'

'I don't think she's too happy with him at the moment,' said Harry, 'Dean told me that Malfoy fucked Pansy and then dumped her the next day.'

'Serves her right, the little slag,' laughed Ron.

So at eight o'clock Hermione arrived at the 7th floor to meet Malfoy.

'Bonsoir, beautiful,' Malfoy said, a lazy smile playing around his lips.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'You take this end, I'll take that end,' she said, walking away from him.

Soon she was bored and sat down, conjuring bubbles from the end of her wand and then popping them. She stole a quick glance down the corridor at Malfoy who was bouncing a quaffle against the wall.

He saw her looking and smirked to himself. _She can't resist me_ he thought to himself. He got up and walked to her end of the corridor and sat next to her.

'I know you're attracted to me,' he said.

'And what makes you say that?'

'The way you look at me, it's like you're mentally undressing me.'

Hermione didn't trust herself to say anything.

'But you don't trust me,' he carried on.

'No, I don't.'

'I don't blame you. I've done some awful things. Tortured muggles, helped the dark lord, and taunted you and your friends. I don't suppose you've believe me if I told you it wasn't what I wanted to do?'

'What do you mean?'

'My dad. He forced me to "uphold the family honour". As if being pureblood even matters anymore. At first he had me under the imperious curse but people got suspicious so he stopped. When I did anything that displeased him, he'd torture me using the cruciatus curse,' he said, his voice cracking, tears welling up in his eyes.

'Oh Draco, I never knew,' said Hermione, putting her arm around him.

'I'm not trying to excuse what I did. I wish I could take everything back but I can't. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you. It's inexcusable.'

'I forgive you. I understand.'

She leant into him and pressed her soft, full lips against his. Draco looked deep into her eyes and she felt like he was seeing into her soul. He brushed her silky curls behind her ear with the softest touch and kissed her deeply. She opened her mouth with a small sigh and their tongues meshed together with mounting passion.

He broke off.

'I think our shift is over, we'd better get some sleep' he murmured.

'Oh, ok,' said Hermione.

Draco walked back to the Slytherin dungeon thinking _that was easier than I thought; she's like putty in my hands. Good mover to leave her wanting more._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Word gets out

The next day was Saturday and Hermione decided that she needed to talk to Harry and Ron about what was going on. It wasn't fair to keep them in the dark; they were her best friends after all. They all went down to the lake after breakfast.

'There's something I need to tell you guys,' she said, 'lately I've been having feelings for someone I never thought I would and I think he likes me back. Last night we kissed.

'That's great Hermione,' said Harry, 'who is it?'

'D-Draco Malfoy,' she said quickly.

'WHAT?' shouted Ron, 'Are you insane? You hate each other, he calls you mudblood.'

'Not to mention he tried to help Voldemort kill me!' said Harry.

'You don't understand,' she protested, 'he's changed, his father forced and tortured him into doing all those things. He's really ashamed of his past and I've got to know the real Draco.'

'You're too trusting Hermione,' said Ron, 'he's playing you for a fool; he's using you to get at Pansy Parkinson.'

'Why can't you just accept that someone might like me Ron?' shouted Hermione and stormed off back to the castle.

Seeing her leave, Draco Malfoy approached the two dumbstruck boys.

'I'm this close to fucking the mudblood,' he told them, holding his thumb and index finger and inch apart, 'I turn on the waterworks and she practically takes off her knickers.' He walked off laughing to himself.

'We need to tell Hermione,' Ron said to Harry.

'We can't, she'll think were just trying to stop her going out with him, she wont believe us. We don't want her to fall out with us.'

Later that evening, sick of Harry and Ron glaring at her accusingly from across the common room, Hermione went to bed early. She was just folding her clothes when Ginny came in.

'Ron told me about you and Malfoy,' she said.

'If you've come to have another go at me, don't bother. I'll go out with whoever I like.' Hermione retorted.

'I'm not going to have another go. If you say he's changed then I believe you.'

'Thanks Ginny. I really appreciate it.'

'No problem. So what have you done with him?'

'We've just kissed so far, but he's so sexy I just want to ravage him every time I see him.' Ginny laughed.

'I think I want to lose my virginity to him,' said Hermione shyly.

'Thought you lost it to Viktor?'

'No, he had to go back to Bulgaria before things got that far.'

'Well you know my motto, just do it,' said Ginny grinning.

'Yeah and if you're not careful you'll get a reputation like Pansy Parkinson,' said Hermione, also grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – One wild night in heaven

The next evening Hermione left Gryffindor tower and headed to the prefects bathroom on the 4th floor. She reached the door only to find Malfoy entering. She sighed.

'Don't take too long in there, I don't want to be waiting for hours,' she said.

'Don't be silly,' he said, grinning at her, 'join me.'

Hermione blushed, 'Are you sure?'

'Of course.'

They entered the room and Draco turned on the taps.

'Turn away while I get undressed,' said Hermione.

He turned around and she removed her Gryffindor tie, white shirt and grey skirt. Malfoy sneaked a look over his shoulder to find her firm buttocks hugged by black, lacy French knickers and her voluptuous breasts being released from a black lace bra.

_Naughty_, he thought to himself, _the nerd has a slutty side_.

He turned back to face the bath and she removed her underwear and put on a fluffy white robe.

Draco watched her walk to the edge of the bath.

'No peeking,' she said and lowered the robe and slid into the water, the thick pink bubbles obscuring her naked body from view.

'Aren't you coming in?' she asked.

Draco removed his clothes slowly, Hermione watching his every move, until he was standing completely, unashamedly, naked. Her eyes roamed over his lean, muscular body with his tanned, defined pecks and the beginning of a six-pack and lingered on his nine inch manhood.

She lay back in the water and crooked her finger, beckoning him to her.

He slid into the water and swam over to her confidently.

'This moment drives me wild in my dreams,' he said.

'There's no need to dream any more,' she said and kissed him full on the mouth, nibbling his lower lip playfully. He ran his hands through her wet hair, pulling her closer to him and she could feel his erection pressing against her stomach. She ran her hand down his body, savouring the definition of his muscles and slowly caressed his throbbing member. He let out a gasp pf pleasure. Where had the mudblood learned to touch like this?

Suddenly, the door flung open and they broke apart. Ginny was standing in the doorway.

'Oh god sorry,' she gabbled quickly, looking away, 'I just came for a bath and the door was unlocked, I didn't know anyone would be in here and, oh god, I'll just go!'

Malfoy swam to the edge of the pool.

'Relax Weasley, no harm done,' he said, 'why don't you join us? That is if Granger doesn't mind?' He turned to Hermione who shook her head.

'Of course not,' she said. To be truthful she had suddenly been feeling out of her depth with Draco and knew that it would be easier if the ore experienced Ginny was there to help her.

Ginny undressed and lowered herself into the bath. Draco took her by the waist and carried her over to where Hermione was standing, whilst kissing her. Hermione kissed his neck and Draco soon hardened again.

'Why don't you two kiss for me?' Draco asked.

Hermione and Ginny let go of Malfoy and started to kiss passionately. Draco grinned with pleasure. This was stuff his fantasies were made of. He took Ginny by the waist and sat her on the side of the pool, before pressing Hermione up against the wall and entering her. He sucked Ginny's nipples furiously and fingered her clitoris whilst thrusting inside Hermione. Both girls came first, as her knew they would. He had always been an expert at pleasuring women. After coming himself, he got out and got dressed, leaving the two girls in the pool.

'Thanks for a lovely evening ladies, that was spectacular,' he said wining at them both.

Once he had left, Hermione and Ginny got dressed and returned to their dormitory in an awkward silence.

'Well, goodnight,' said Ginny grinning slowly, 'sweet dreams.'

'Oh there will be,' said Hermione, grinning back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The morning after

The next morning Hermione woke up. She had had restless night thinking about Draco. Were there a couple now? Yeah they had had sex but Ginny had been there too. She had been happy to have her there at the time but she didn't want to share a boyfriend.

She walked down to breakfast with Harry, Ron and Ginny. She had no intention of telling the boys of what had happened yet and she hoped Ginny would have the sense to keep quiet.

They passed a group of boys who all leered at her and one of them licked his lips at her. They all laughed. Soon they had passed two more groups of boys, all of whom laughed when she approached. What was gong on?

They walked down the marble staircase and into the entrance hall where a group of Slytherins stood. Pansy Parkinson walked up to the girls and slapped both Hermione and Ginny around their faces.

'Hey,' shouted Harry and Ron in unison and pulled her off them.

'You filthy little slappers,' Pansy screamed. 'You stole my boyfriend.'

'What are you talking about?' demanded Ron.

'Don't tell me you don't know Weasley?' came a slow drawl. The crowd parted and Draco Malfoy came into view.

'You're looking at my latest conquests. The mudblood and the mudbloods friend. Things got a little steamy last night didn't they girls? In that cosy bathroom. And there was I thinking you both hated me, but I guess scrubbers can't be choosers.'

'Bitches,' screamed Pansy, trying to break free of Ron and Harry's grip.

'Oh don't worry Pansy, 'I'll take you back. Neither of them were up to much. I thought Weasley might have picked up a few tips since she's been around the block so much but I was mistaken. AS for Granger, I never expected any more of a mudblood.'

'Tell me it isn't true,' said Ron, turning to Hermione, looking hurt.

Harry looked on in disbelief.

Hermione let out a sob and ran back up the marble staircase to her dormitory, followed by the jeers and catcalls of the crowd.

Hermione didn't come out of her dormitory all day. In the evening Ginny came in.

'Look why don't you just come down to the common room. None of the Gryffindors will bother you,' she said.

'I'm never going to show my face again. How could I have been so stupid?'

'Give yourself a break. He's just a good liar. People will forget about this in a couple of days, don't let it get to you.'

'That's easy for you to say!'

'If you hadn't noticed I was in that bathroom too! They're all calling me names and laughing. You've just got to ignore them. How many times have you told Harry and Ron to ignore the insults that they get throw at them? You're ignoring your own good advice!'

Hermione sighed, 'You're right I'm being silly. I'm really sorry Ginny.'

'What for?'

'I dragged you into all of this.'

'Forget about it,' she smiled, come on lets go downstairs.'

They walked to the common room and took their usual seats by the fire next to Harry and Ron. Many people turned to stare at them but no one laughed or called them names.

'Hi Hermione,' said Harry, 'Listen I'm really sorry about what happened to you.'

'Thanks Harry. I'm sorry for no believing you when you told me I was being stupid.'

'Don't worry about it. Let's just forget it yeah?'

Harry, Hermione and Ginny had been talking about quidditch and school work for over and hour when Hermione realised Ron hadn't spoken a word.

'Are you alright Ron?' she asked.

'Alright?' he said, looking at her incredulously,' Of course I'm not! Would you be alright if you just found out that your little sister and the girl you fancy had a threesome with your worst enemy?'

He got up and ran up the stairs to his dormitory.

'Did he just say……the girl he fancies?' asked Hermione.

'Yeah, he's really into you. He's been pretty cut up about all of this.' said Harry.

'I never knew,' she said, 'I've always fancied Ron I just didn't think he liked me back. That's the only reason I went for that dick cheese Malfoy. He was only ever second best.

'Go after him then!' said Ginny.

Hermione got up and climbed the boy's staircase. She knocked on the door.

'Ron? It's me, can I come in?' she said.

There was no answer so she pushed open the door and peered around it. Ron was on his bed, his back to her.

'Ron, I need to talk to you,' she said softly.

Still he gave no answer so she walked around his bed and sat on the edge. He turned away from her.

'Please. I can't bear you not talking to me Ron. I'm so sorry for everything that happened but I thought you didn't like me, and then Malfoy was so nice to me. I was so convinced that he'd changed but you were right he was only using me. I can understand why you might not be able to forgive me but it would break my heart.'

He was silent. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. She had cried so much today that she didn't know how it was possible that she had any tears left, but still they fell. She got up and was about to leave.

'Mione,' said Ron's voice quietly, 'don't go.'

She walked back over to where he lay and climbed onto his bed next to him. She stroked his hair as they sat in silence, tears pouring down both of their faces.

'At least there's one good thing that's come out of all this,' said Hermione.

'What?' asked Ron.

'It's made me realise how much I love you.'

'You love me?'

'Yes,' she said, blushing.

He kissed her lightly on her lips, then pulled away and brushed away her tears before rolling on top of her and kissing her deeply, exploring her forbidden curves with his hands.

'Wait,' she said, pushing him off gently, 'I've been hurt too many times. Maybe this isn't a good idea.'

'Don't worry,' he whispered, 'you're safe with me, and I'll protect you. I love you and my life isn't worth living without you in it.'

'But how can I be sure that you won't change your mind?'

'Because my dad once told me that once I'd found the right girl I would do anything for her. If she asked me to, I would catch all the stars in the night's sky and give them to her in a box. I know that I would do that for you Hermione, if the stars weren't already in your eyes.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Ron's revenge

The next morning Hermione woke and dressed and went down to breakfast with Ginny.

'So you and Ron are going out now then?' she asked.

'Yeah,' Hermione blushed, 'and now I can handle all the Slytherins comments with him on my side. Anyway, what have you got a big grin on your face for?'

Ginny giggled, 'well you know when you went upstairs to talk to Ron? Harry and I kind of got to talking and he told me he likes me! It's early days yet but I'm so happy. I've finally found a guy who likes me for me and doesn't just want me for sex.'

'Oh Ginny I'm so happy for you. You and Harry are so cute together.'

They were about to leave when Draco Malfoy approached their table looking shifty.

'Fuck off Malfoy,' Hermione said, 'wait, what happened to your face?' for a huge purple bruise was forming around his left eye.

'Uh……look, Granger, Weasley I'm sorry for what I did to you ok?'

'Oh,' said Hermione in surprise, 'why the change of heart?'

'Look, just tell Potter and Weasley I apologised ok?' he said and walked off.

The two girls found Harry and Ron in a corridor and Hermione said

'Malfoy told us to tell you he'd apologised. What's going on? Where did he get the bruises?'

Ron grinned at Harry who grinned back.

'Let's just say we have a deal with him. He won't be bothering you any more.'


End file.
